User blog:XSCENEx/Book 2 (NEW) Reality codes : Lesson 1 - ZXReality
Yes, I'm finally back at working on that stuff again. Also, I've finally got 33(some days ago). Actually this account got hacked in 31th July(There I was long gone) by Tarek701. He then pretended to control my mind and used the 2 accounts at the same time. I don't know why he's doing this, but still some of his words are true. For example, he's not lieing about the earthquakes. These are real and seriously caused by Tarek. The Nibiru stuff seems to be real also in more ways, because more and more the earth gets affected by some magnetic problems, that even could cause a pole shifting, which would be horrible. But let's get back to the original point of this blog post: "The Reality Project" was stopped in July, because I lost motivation, but I'm finally back on it again. This time with some improvements. The programming language "SimpleReality" was good at all, however it had a lot of problems and it wasn't really easy to understand. The new product is way better and I did also improved my processor. It now runs on a 125MHz processor, with all standard stuff. It's also able now to do complex equations, roots(for example square root of 9 is 3.), the fibonacci numbers(As changeable mode, i use this for future experiments), calculates now multiplication and division before addition and subtraction, assocative law and a lot of algebraic stuff. Because of these big improvements, the name "SimpleReality" is long lost. So, I call this (no programming language anymore) ZXReality. The defined stuff is still the same like before: Numbers are 0-9. letters are a, b, c, d. Lesson 1 - ZXReality -> Reality Code Addition ZXReality contains now a lot more stuff than before. In the old books, we just said: 94565874ac4d47881a5788a for example. Now we can sort them in calculations. However, there are some differences: The "+" is defined still as addition. However, If I say "++", this stands for the linking method, I explained in my older blog posts. "-" is still defined as subtraction and a "--" doesn't exists, because linked reality codes can't be delinked anymore. The addition of reality codes is a bit more complicated. If we link something, then we say: a ++ a = aa (Because, we don't need the 2nd a, we just get back one a. So, the code is already shortened.) a ++ a = aa -> a When we do addition, then it's a bit different. a + a = ? (No, it's not aa, a or anything like that.) To find it out, we will introduce a new system: Yes, it seems complicated at the first view, but it's very simple. We have a + a. So, at the table there's the first a, at the right there's a one. So, we will note 1. But it's still not done yet. We need the + a part. So, we look for the next a, which is still in the 1st column at the letter d. At the left, there's a 5. Now we have 1 and 5. 1 + 5 = 6. We search the first occuring six in the table. (This is the 2nd column.) There is 6 and d. So, the result would be: a + a = a1 + a5 = b6 There more a's (or other letters you get) you have to go far in the table and search for the new a's and it's number. a + b = a1 + b2 = 3a Double letters are not allowed and are interacting like normal letters, so: aa + aa would be actually a + a. But something like this is allowed: ab + ab. Search for first a and b. This would be a1 and b2. The 2nd a and b would be a5 and b6. ab + ab = a1 + b2 + a5 + b6 ab is actually a ++ b = ab. So, it will be calculated like everytime. (Now, just add the numbers together: 1 + 2 + 5 + 6 = 14). Attention! 14 doesn't exists in the system, so it means we have to delink the number. 14 = 1 + 4 = 5 Search for the first occuring number 5 in the table. 5c, so: ab + ab = 5c But if we get: a5c + a = ? Well, that's easy to explain: a5c contains 3 digits and contains a number between 2 letters, which means we need to take from the table, exactly 3 digits. Search for the first a... We get then: a1c, the + a is pretty simple: a5c + a = a1c + a1 = a1 + c3 + a1 calculate 1 + 3 + 1 = 5 and search number 5. a5c + a = a1c + a1 = a1 + c3 + a1 = 5d2 Exactly: We search now for the 2nd 5, which leads us to column 6. Because this calculation contained 3 digits, we need 3 digits from the same row. But we have to go to right. 5, d and 2. So 5d2. The point is: If we have a5c, then it's automaticly that the next 5 in the mathematical problem must be a 2nd 5. Enough for now. Category:Blog posts